


You Are Love

by lokiloving



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiloving/pseuds/lokiloving
Summary: Walking in on Ryn and Ben in a interesting position leads to a confession from your favorite mermaid.
Relationships: Maddie Bishop/Ben Pownall, Ryn Fisher/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	You Are Love

It was no secret that Ben and Maddie were in a tough spot in their relationship.Anytime you guys would hang out all the together,there was an uncomfortable tension between the two.None of you ever bought it up,knowing it probably wouldn’t help to force them to talk about it.

Maddie eventually started to confide in you after they fought or just had a particularly tense day between them.She’d lay her head on your shoulder and ask what she could have possibly done to make things go so wrong.You’d try to tell her that it wasn’t her fault,that sometimes couples got into rough patches that can’t really be explained.She never listens,though,and continues to beat herself up about it.Ben on the other hand would usually confide in Xander or Ryn.Ryn never had much to say,but she was a great listener.

‘Ah Ryn.’you thought.Ben and Maddie may not be doing too well,but you and Ryn have gotten very close in the pass few weeks.She always seemed very happy to see you,even pulling you close and nuzzling you as a greeting sometimes.After a while,you found yourself falling for the girl.You weren’t too happy when you realized Ryn had worked her way into your heart in a more than friendly way.You’d tell yourself that Ryn probably wouldn’t even understand the feelings you have for her,much less feel the same way.You’d never guess that you couldn’t be more wrong.

~•~•~  
You and Ryn were hanging out at Ben’s place,sitting in comfortable silence and just enjoying each other’s company.She played with your fingers on one hand as you used the other to hold up the book you were reading.The silence was broken when Ryn suddenly asked you “Where is Ben?Need to...ask him something.”The sudden voice in the quiet room startled you,but you answered her nonetheless.

“At the center,I think?”

“Okay,yes.I will be back.” She placed your hand on your lap before gently kissing your cheek and getting off of the couch.”Do you want me to take you?”you asked.Ryn has come to know the area pretty well,but you could never be too cautious with her.

“It is okay.You stay and-read.Bye bye.”You chuckle as she closes the door behind her,smiling as you got back to your book.

~•~•~

Ryn makes her way to the research center.When in the small building,she finally sees Ben.Said marine biologist is sitting on the edge of the counter with his head in his hands,looking to be in complete disarray.

“Ben?” Ryn says,getting the upset man’s attention.

“Ryn!” He calls out,startled at how quietly she came into the room.Ryn has always been pretty light on her feet.

“What is wrong?” She asks,cautiously making her way to towards him.

“I just...I don’t know what to do about Maddie anymore.Every conversation of ours turns into a yelling match and I just-“ He tries to explain but gets choked up on his words.Ryn takes a hold of his shoulders and makes him look at her.

“Going to be okay,Ben.You and Maddie...love each other.” She tries to comfort him.Ben just looks at her,pitiful and broken and asks,”Ryn,will you sing to me?”

Ryn becomes visually conflicted.She furrows her eyebrows and looks down as she says,”Can’t sing.Song is bad,remember?Dangerous.”Ben takes Ryan’s hands off of his shoulders and puts them in his own.”Ryn please!I’m so tired and lonely and I just need you to-“

Ryn places her hands on either sides of his face and shushes him.Feeling bad for her human friend,she begins to sing to him.As the song goes on he moves his lips closer and closer to hers.Ryn doesn’t exactly know what to do about this,so she stays still and let’s her song soothe her broken friend.

Having to talk to Ben too,you made your way to the research center yourself.Upon entering the room,you catch Ryn and Ben centimeters away from each other.They hear you enter and Ben removes himself from Ryn quickly.

“Oh hey,Y/N.”He says out of breath with how anxious he is.

“I’ll...just talk to you later.”You tell him and turn around,quickly making your way out of the room and the awkward moment.

“What is wrong with Y/N?”Ryn asks,confused as to why you were so quick to leave.

“I’m not sure,but you should go talk to her.” Ben says.She nods and goes after you.

You sat in your car not knowing where to go or even what to think.Ryn had obviously been singing her siren song,but why?She knew it had dangerous effect,but all she seemed to care about was making him feel better.She must really care about him.She must really love him.

But in what way?

You jumped as your passenger side door opened.Ryn slides into the seat and looks at you.”What is wrong?” She asks in her thick accent.

“Ryn...you know that song is dangerous.”You said looking intensely at your wheel,not wanting to make eye contact.As terrible as it sounds,the dangers of the siren song was the least of your worries right now.You just didn’t know what else to say.

“Sorry.Wanted to help Ben.He was...in pain.” Ryn tried to explain.You simply nodded your head,both of you falling into silence again.

“Were you going to let him...kiss you?” You asked tentatively.There was no point to beat around the bush now.Ryn tilted her head then shook it.

“No.Humans kiss the people they love here.” She motions to her lips.You look over at her,mouth hanging open slightly in confusion.

“You...don’t love Ben?”

“I love Ben like I love Maddie and Helen and-sister.But...I love you-differently.It is confusing feeling,but not bad.”She takes your hand and looks deeply into your eyes.”Ben is not love.You are love.”

You’re mouth now properly hangs open at the confession.Ryn loves you and you’re pretty sure this is the happiest you’ve been in a very long time.

“Y/N love Ryn?” She asks,putting a hand on her chest so you’d know she was talking about herself.It was a habit she developed when she first got in land that she hasn’t grown out of just yet.

“I do love you,Ryn,so much.”

That’s all you had to say before Ryn leaned over and kissed you passionately.For the little time you’ve known Ryn, you’ve learned that she never holds back with anything.It’s nice to know that she was the same way with showing such affection.After she pulled away,she gave you a small smile then looked ahead.

“Hungry.We go to your home.”

You laugh.”Sure,Ryn,but we’ll have to stock up on fish on our way there.”


End file.
